Who Is This Challenger?
by sincereivory
Summary: There is a new person in Fairy Tail, and she's here to fight Erza! As the story progresses, we find out who this challenger is and what exactly she wants. First fanfiction! And I suuck at summaries! I had originally wanted this to be a NaLu story, but lately I think I should let you decide. ON A LONG HIATUS!
1. Day Of Fate

_**Heyyyyy guys! I know everyone hates these things, but this is a not so short summary on this Fairy Tail fanfiction! One more thing, this takes place before Tenroujima. Here goes!**_

**This is just a little fanfic with a new character. Say hallo to Heaven Dragonfire! She is a wizard with unknown skills and has a reputation bigger than all of Fairy Tail's. She is superbly powerful but not at all conceited. This wonder is tall (6'), with black hair that edges on blue and streams down to her feet, blue eyes, curvaceous figure, and looks that could kill a man. She is immediately Lucy's friend for a reason unknown to others. Her and Gray seem to be friends through Lucy eventually, though it doesn't go past that. She and Lucy are the only ones who know of her powers. She always has a mischievous smile.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: THE DAY OF FATE**  
story by: sincereivory  
© Hiro Mashima  
_**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**_**  
**

* * *

"Natsu, you are doing it again!" Lucy yelled.

"What? What?!" Natsu yelled.

"Don't sleep so much when we are on a mission!"

"Okay, I gotcha. Is this because you don't have a boyfriend yet? Is that why you are always so angry?" Natsu said with a smirk.

"THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" Lucy yelled.

"That isn't what your ego just said. It said 'Lucy is about to be rejected yet again!' with a tear coming out of its' eye." He said with a mischievous grin.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW IF I WAS ABOUT TO BE REJECTED?!" Lucy yelled with one of her infamous 'Lucy Kicks'.

"Why'd you have to do that for, Lucy? I was just messing around!" Natsu whined right before they got on the wagon to go to the client's house to collect.

Natsu rolled on the floor, his face a deep blue color.

"I've always wondered why this only happens to Natsu. It's pretty funny. Erza, can you knock him out for us? And for the wagon's upholstery. We should be getting home pretty soon after we collect." Gray said, groaning.

_CLANG! _Natsu was knocked out cold, snoring lightly.

"That should do it. So, Lucy, any luck with paying your rent this month?" Erza asked to start a conversation.

Lucy's hair immediately stood on end and her eyes went huge and white.

"Nooo. That is why I'm on this job, remember?" Lucy wailed.

"Oh yes, I remember now. You were complaining about this at the guild hall."

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Lucy moaned with her eyes spinning in circles.

* * *

The guild members sat in silence back at the guild. This was because a beautiful woman was walking through the guild on her own accord. She walked straight to Mirajane.

"Is Erza Scarlet here?" she said in a voice that made the guild members shiver though it was peaceful.

"I'm afraid Erza is out on a mission right now. She is due back any time," Mirajane said in her sweet voice.

"Mind if I wait?" said the woman.

"No. But what is your name?" Mira said.

"I think you know me, dear Mira."

"I'm afraid not." Mira said.

"My name is Heaven Dragonfire."

"Ahh…" There was a lingering silence in the guild. They had all heard stories about this woman. She was the legendary fighter who is extremely powerful but no one knew anything about her.

"Why, I do know you! It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Fire. How are you?" Mira exclaimed excitedly.

"I am quite well. I am like Natsu the Dragonslayer in why I'm here. I came to fight Erza to see if I am worthy to ask to join the Fairy Tail guild."

"Hehe, I think Natsu will want to hear that."

"I'm sure he will," said Heaven with a small smile.

* * *

"WE'RE BAAACK!" yelled Natsu as soon as he came into the guild.

"Yes, we are here." Erza said much more calmly.

"Hi guys." Lucy said, looking exhausted.

"So, was your mission a success?" Mirajane asked with a smile.

"You could say that." Gray said with a smirk.

As they were greeting their friends, a question went through all of the teammates' minds. Who was the person sitting at the counter in front of Mirajane?

"Oh yes, and Erza, there is someone here to see you." Mirajane said.

"And who came to see me?" Erza said with interest.

"Me." The woman stood up and looked at Erza, "I have come here to challenge you, Titania Erza Scarlet."

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Guys, I know how you feel about cliffhangers (and Author's Notes). But I just couldn't resist. Sorry! This is my very first fanfiction, so just bear with me! I've watched a lot of Fairy Tail but my biggest fear when writing fanfiction is that the characters won't sound like themselves! This is cliché, but please read and review! Peace for now! ~sincereivory**

**NEXT TIME: THE FIGHT OF FAIRY TAIL PROPORTIONS**


	2. Fight Of Fairy Tail Proportions

_**I'm baaack! This chapter kinda makes fun of Lucy's predicament with her friends' breaking and entering. Also, this is the fight scene! Yaaaay! Enjoy (I hope)! The pun in the title is kinda hard to decipher, so yeah. (HINT: Tale and Tail). I rated this T juuust in case.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: THE FIGHT OF FAIRY TAIL PROPORTIONS!**  
story by: sincereivory  
© Hiro Mashima  
_**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**_**  
**

* * *

"What?! Is she serious?! Why would anyone challenge the great Erza Scarlet?!" the crowd whispered.

"Very well. I accept this challenge. But, I need to rest since I just got done with a mission, so how about we hold this tomorrow? And another thing, what is your name?"

"Heaven Dragonfire. And that sounds magnificent. See you tomorrow." Heaven said with a wink and a peace sign. She walked out.

The guild erupted in sound. Everyone was in shock. They were used to Natsu challenging her and losing practically without any fight. But an outsider no one knew anything about?!

What would be the outcome of this fight?

* * *

Lucy walked out of the guild and into the darkness. After a stressful afternoon at the guild after they got back from the mission, all she wanted to do was take a bath and go to sleep. She walked into her apartment, sighing.

"Lucy, you have nothing to eat!" Natsu and Happy called from her small kitchen.

"That shower was indeed fantastic." Erza said, walking out of the bathroom in nothing but a robe and a towel on her head.

"Hey Luce!" Grey called from where he was sitting and reading her diary.

"THAT IS MINE! AND YOUR CLOTHES!" she yelled, indignant.

"Hu—what?!" He looked around, confused.

"NATSU, GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE, ANYWAY?!"

"We decided it would be best for us to come over to your house than go to our individual homes." Erza said with a distinct manner about her.

"WELL, IT ISN'T AND HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?"

"If Lucy would just give us a copy of her keys, we wouldn't have to use the window. Right guys?" Natsu went on, ignoring Lucy.

"Yes, that is right. We do enjoy her home so she should just give us them and all would be solved." Erza agreed.

"I wouldn't have to hurt my hands in the process of climbing her window," Gray thought aloud.

"GRAY, CLOTHES!"

"Waaaa?!"

"It's gonna be a long night, isn't it?" Lucy whined.

* * *

"So, Erza, you ready for your fight?" Macao said to the annoyed Erza. _**(You know, where she tilts her head down, closes her eyes, and grinds her teeth right before she hits Natsu? ^o^)**_

The reason she was annoyed is because everyone was asking her. _You ready? Hey, Erza, you gonna win this one? Beat her down, Erza! _And the likes.

"As I have said a hundred times before, I AM READY! NOW SHUT UP OR I WILL BEAT YOU ALL TO A PULP!"

"Jeez, calm down Erza," Gray muttered.

"MAN!" Elfman roared, along with Ichiya. The reason he was in the guild was to see the lovely Erza fight.

"Elfman!" Evergreen yelled.

* * *

"Hello, my lovelies. How are we today?" Heaven asked as she walked in in her battle gear.

Said battle gear consisted of a black armored trench coat, tight leather pants, high heeled leather boots, a leather shirt that showed her stomach to the world, leather gloves that showed her fingers, and two sheathed swords crisscrossing her back. Her hair was up in a ponytail, with the tie ending in black bells.

Erza was in her normal armor. Her hair was long, and more scarlet than ever. She was all business, not joking around… unlike Natsu.

"Bets! I'm taking bets! Titania or the Newcomer! Erza or Heaven!" Mira was yelling.

Everyone bet on Erza and no one bet on a tie or Heaven. Heaven scoffed when seeing this. Natsu was just laughing at something that Happy said. Lucy was yelling at Gray for not wearing his clothes.

"THE FIGHT WILL COMMENCE IN FIVE MINUTES! GET INTO THE RING AND SO GEEET READY!"

Erza and Heaven walked into the newly constructed rink **_(because Natsu was starting so many fights it became a weekly event)_** with Mira being the round girl.

"Erza, you ready?"

"Affirmative."

"Heaven, you psyched?"

"Um yeah?"

"Okay then. This match begins NOW!"

Heaven stood at her position without moving, silently assessing her opponent. Erza had a strong defense and offense. Her attacks were powerful, and some were elegant. Her Purgatory armor was the strongest and no one had lived against it, with the exception of the katana lady. When she used one of her armors, it took her very little time to requip. All in all she was a fierce foe with high fighting abilities.

Erza looked at her opponent. She was thin, but far from frail. Her legs were long, and her arms had excellent reach. The two swords on her back looked of very fine craftsmanship, and it seemed she had a long dagger in a black leather sheath. Her faced was expressionless, but not precisely bored. Other than what she was observing and what she had heard of this woman's high skill, she knew nothing about her. This fight would be interesting.

Erza charged at Heaven, just using her normal sword for now. Heaven dodged the initial attack and brought up her dagger, sheathed, ready for the next attack. Erza swung around with her sword at the ready. Heaven merely blocks with her dagger, never going on the offensive. Erza felt the blow ricochet in her very bones. Heaven looked no worse for wear. Erza switched to her Flame Empress Armor and attacked. It looked like Heaven barely had time to dodge, but that wasn't the case. She parried at the last minute and pushed Erza's blade out of the way. Erza was starting to get irritated. No matter what she did, Heaven wouldn't go on the offensive and attack her. No provocation would get her to show her fighting skill. She requipped many times, but Heaven still did not draw her swords. She finally changed into her Lightning Empress Armor and shot a bolt of lightning at Heaven. _**(You just gotta love puns ^.^) **_Heaven moved out of the way, but Erza shot another right after. The bolt struck, a smoke screen erupted and the onlookers started cheering Erza. Erza looked wary and yelled at them to shut up. When the smoke cleared, Heaven was standing there with smoke curling around her body.

_How did she dodge that? Wait, she didn't dodge it, she absorbed it! _thought Erza.

"Heaven, are you a Lightning Dragon Slayer?" Erza asked, completely serious. Everyone in the crowd looked astonished.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Erza, but no, I am not." Heaven said.

"Then how did you absorb my lightning?"

"That is a secret!" Heaven smiles and puts a finger to her lips.

"Fine, if you aren't going to take this seriously, then I will. _REQUIP; PURGATORY ARMOR!_" Erza yelled as the crowd started chattering.

"Now, if you value your life, I suggest you take this fight seriously. It has been an intense fight on my part, but I don't think you are actually trying. I want you to come at me with all that you've got!"

"Okay, if you want me to draw my blade, I will." As Heaven drew her blade, Erza knew she was in for a serious fight. The blade looked unbreakable, like a master craftsman had created it. _**(I'm stealing the blades from Kirito in SAO. Both are the same as his black blade ^^) **_

As Erza ran towards Heaven in her Purgatory Armor, the crowd felt bad for the newcomer. She was in for a heck of a fight. Heaven finally responded to Erza's battle call, pulling her sword up. As she ran, Erza's yell slowly crescendo-d. Pulling her sword around, she swung. Heaven blocked and ran her blade up Erza's. Erza backed off and just had time to parry Heaven's next blow. Right as Erza was about to land a crushing blow, the round bell sounded.

"I don't see why we have these rounds." Erza grumbled, sweating.

"C'mon Erza! You can do it!" Lucy yelled.

"Get all fired up!" Natsu shouted at Erza.

"Erza, how are you doing, my sweet? Miss this man?" Ichiya yelled.

Lucy snuck over to Heaven.

"What are you doing here, Heaven?!" She said in a strangled way.

"Why, Lucy, I want to join Fairy Tail!"

"But why fight Erza when you know you can win?!"

"Now, I never said I could win."

"When you use your dual-wielding technique, you have never lost!"

"But I never use my dual-wielding technique against humans, now do I?"

"But why did you have to come at a time like this?"

"What is wrong, Lucy?"

"It's just weird to see you after all this time?"

"What? A worried person can't come and see her sister?"

* * *

**Annd another cliffie. I'm sorry, but I enjoy doing this… it's kinda fun. Please read and review! I'll update sooner next time!**

**NEXT TIME: ROUND TWO!**


	3. Round Two

_**Hey ya'lls! Ivory here! How's it going?! I'm soo glad I'm not in school! I would have to actually do work… Anyway! Here is the next chapter ONLY on the second round so it will be a short one… sorry. Happy readings! REVIEW WHO YOU WANT LUCY TO END UP WITH… I'M OPENMINDED! You have until August 12!**_

**CHAPTER 3: ROUND TWO**  
story by: sincereivory  
© Hiro Mashima  
**_**_**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**_**_**

"Yes, you can come and see me any time but why to fight Erza? And to join Fairy Tail?" Lucy whined.

"Can't a big sister come and see her little sis?" Heaven pouted.

"Whatevs."

"OKAY! STARTING ROUND 2!" Mira shouted.

"Get ready!''

"C'mon Titania!" Heaven yelled.

"You got it, Dragonfire!" Erza provoked.

"And begin!" Mira yelled.

Erza jumped at Heaven, flashing her katanas at Heaven while requiping into her flame pants and wrap around her chest.

"You will fall by my blade, newcomer! I will vanquish you even though you are not evil. I will not lose to my enemies because my family in Fairy Tail give me strength!"

"I am well aware of this. Even when it seems that you are near death or are about to be defeated you prevail because you listen to your friend's words. You listen to the encouragement they give you and they lend you some of their strength." Heaven said calmly, "Not because you are weak like you think, but because you are strong enough to admit when you need help."

"How do you know all of this?!"

"I know because I look up to you, Erza. I have watched your team, the strongest team in Fairy Tail. Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, and finally you, Erza Scarlet. Your team is highly successful but is terribly destructive. You lose most of the money you make," she said, stunning Erza into silence.

Erza soon rid herself of the shock though, and in a slight rage -that someone she doesn't know could shock her enough to freeze—attacked Heaven. Heaven was waiting for her, blade at the ready. Erza twisted and spun her blades around, a dual attack. Heaven barely blocked. She was obviously surprised Erza could get that close to her. She soon shook off that surprise and blocked more and more of Erza's dual attacks. **(Sorry guys, even though I can imagine amazing battles, I can't explain them very well ^^) **

After a while, Heaven got fed up with Erza's ongoing attack and in one move slashed her blade down, shattering Erza's katanas into a million pieces. Erza was so surprised that _both_ of her katanas were shattered that she didn't even notice when Heaven raised her sword to her chest, signaling that Erza had lost this friendly duel.

"Waaaaaa…?!"

"Erza lost?!"

"Who is this woman?"

The crowds were chattering when Mira announced who had singlehandedly won the bet.

"PEOPLE, PEOPLE! I WANT TO ANNOUNCE THE ONLY PERSON WHO BET ON HEAVEN AND THE ONLY WINNER OF THIS BET!"

**(Okay, so I know I said no one bet on Heaven, but a little after Heaven scoffed someone bet on her in secret 'o')**

"Who is the world bet on her?!"

"Was it someone who was drunk?"

"Who did it?"

"THE WINNER OF THE BET AND 1,000,000 JEWEL IS NONE OTHER THAN LUCY HEARTFILIA!"

"Wwwwwwhhhhhaaaaatttttt?"

"MY RENT IS PAID FOR THE NEXT 14 MONTHS! YEEEES!"

Everyone gaped as Lucy danced around going on about rent.

"Aren't you going to share any of it?" a slightly drunk Cana asked.

"NO!"

"K~~~~~~!" she slurred.

* * *

_**Omg, okay… I didn't think it would be that short. Sorry! Anyway, I am terribly sorry for the late update. I have seen how many of you have visited, and I would surely appreciate if you could please please PLEASE please review. Thank you!**_

_**Ivory of Sincerity (word play 3)**_

**NEXT TIME: WHY DIDN'T YOU BET ON ERZA?!**


End file.
